The present invention is directed to an apparatus for performing multiple therapeutic and physical conditioning exercises. The apparatus provides for the possibility of independently performing aerobic or anaerobic exercises for the purpose of physical conditioning or physiotherapy in a single array of components with the user having the ability to regulate the resistance applied to the exercise.
Heretofore aerobic exercisers, such as the Ski-Master.TM. cross-country Ski-Simulator available from the Weider Institute of Chester, Conn. involve the pivoting of a pair of poles about a pivot intermediate of the poles length, the pivot having an adjustable resistance. The poles are connected to foot-pads simulating a ski-surface, each foot-pad containing a single wheel riding on the top of an elongated base rail. Another exerciser known as a LIFE STRIDER.TM. exerciser includes a pair of poles pivoted to foot-pad with a pair of side-by-side foot-pads which exerciser includes an adjustable torque mechanism.
Other prior art apparatuses are characterized by having poles attached to a specific device to be mounted on the base of the apparatus without being connected to skates, which devices are designed for providing resistance to the movement of the user's arms. In such devices, the resistance to the movement of the user's legs is generally provided for by a device different from those described above.
As can be seen these prior art exercisers include specific resistance-developing mechanisms common to the movements of the user's arms and legs.